1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a recording and reproducing apparatus which records information in a recording medium and reproduces information from a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 9-91704 discloses a recording and reproducing apparatus which includes two optical spots. Another optical spot detects information recorded by a preceding optical spot, so that this recording and reproducing apparatus can record information with high quality.